Not My Type?
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: Exactly what happened between JohnPaul and Spike's kiss in the office and the walk outside The Dog? This my version of it..... OneShot


**A/N:** This is set during the DJ competition episode.(Screened 13th April 2007, I believe?) When Spike and JP were in what was I'm assuming the staff room and the winner was about to be announced. Some details are the same as the show, others are my own imagination...

**Not My Type?**

'Are you running back to Hannah?' John-Paul stopped to a halt as Spike pressed his hand against the door, barricading them both in. He felt a wave of deja vu, remembering only months back when Craig had mirrored that same gesture in an empty classroom and gave John-Paul the ray of hope that all was not lost. He frowned softly at Spike. 'No'

'She's pretty' Spike stated.

'Yeh but...we're just mates' John-Paul protested, not entirely sure why he had to stick up for himself. He had nothing to hide. It wasn't like he had a boyfriend.

'If you say so' Spike spoke, his voice barely a whisper. John-Paul shrugged. 'Seriously. she's not my type'

'So who is?' Spike asked, removing his hand from the door. John-Paul glanced down, nervously. Suddenly, he was aware of how close they were. Aware that nobody was around. Aware of how close they were. 'You see me, I've got this thing about DJ's' Spike continued.

'You must love yourself then' John-Paul mocked. It was a force of habit; making jokes whenever he felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. He froze as he felt Spike's hands clasp on his shoulders. 'Blonde, blue eyed DJ's' Spike corrected him. John-Paul looked down nervously, knowing full well where this was heading. 'There's one in particular who I can't stop thinking about. And I want to kiss him - so much. But I'm not sure if he'll let me' they stared at each other for a split second.

'He will' John-Paul replied, initially shocking them both. He hadn't expected to be so blunt about it. He hadn't actually expected to say it.

'You think?' Spikes hands brushed down John-Paul's arms now. John-Paul paused for a few seconds and then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Spike's. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. They could hear the flurry of voices from the other side of the door. An excited atmosphere as Darren Osborne prepared to announce which of them had won the DJ competition they'd participated in not long before. They knew they should be out there, hearing the verdict, but right now, they didn't care. Right now they were both far more interested in each other.

The kiss had lasted a good few minutes, ending only when John-Paul pulled away. 'What is it?' Spike asked, turning John-Paul's face to his, so there gazes met. 'N-nothing.' John-Paul stammered. His palms clammed up and his heart was racing at an unhealthy rate.

Spike smiled. 'Good' he pulled Craig back to him and kissed him again.

John-Paul was amazed at how right it felt to be kissing him. Did he have doubts? Sure. But they were the usual doubts anybody had when they were about to share a first kiss. Like the doubts he'd had the very first time he'd kissed Hannah.

'So?' Spike smiled, brushing his fingers gently on John-Paul's cheeks. 'Fancy some fresh air?' he nodded towards the back exit of the Loft, knowing full well it would be the only way they could get out of there without being pounced on. John-Paul smiled, cheekily at him as they walked outside.

The fresh air hit them like a wave. A million miles away from the heat they'd felt hunched up together in the Loft. As their lips had brushed with such passion. 'So, have you _seen_ Madonna's body?' Spike announced.

'Not up close, no' John-Paul replied, bemused by such an out-of-the-blue question as that one.

'The woman's pure muscle'

'Yeh but she's old! I mean, she's had kids!' John-Paul laughed. 'I mean, Pink would totally beat her to a pulp!'

'Madonna's hard as nails' Spike stated, amused at the little domestic they were having. Strangely, he didn't want it to end. He'd stand outside all night disputing who would kick the others butt if it meant he could just be alone with John-Paul.

'Yeh but Pink's trailer trash, isn't she? She was born to fight. I should know, wait til you met my sisters' he smiled, leaning onto the railing in front of them. He could feel Spike moving closer. 'Was that an invitation?'

John-Paul shrugged. 'More of a threat really' he replied, half-joking, half-serious. Who knew what his sister's were capable of once they met Spike? He dreaded that day.

'No seriously,' John-Paul smiled, standing back up straight. 'Anyone of my sisters would kick Madonna's-' he was cut off by the feel of Spike's lips pressing onto his own. The initial shock at being caught off-guard stopped him from responding. Until he felt Spike's hand raise and softly touch his cheek.

John-Paul clasped his arm onto Spike and responded to the kiss. They're arms brushed as they kissed. A kiss filled with love, lust and passion. A kiss so perfect, neither wanted it to end. They carried on kissing when the wind picked up and threatened to blow them away. They carried on kissing when strangers passed, glaring at them. They carried on kissing when Sarah, Hannah and Craig emerged from The Dog, laughing together like old times, and saw them.

As Hannah ran back inside sobbing, followed closely by Sarah, Craig remained frozen to the spot. For some odd reason, he couldn't tear his gaze away from them. His mind cast back to the dance-off, when it was _him_ John-Paul was kissing. _Him_ John-Paul was longing for. And he felt a strange, overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt himself holding back the tears. It made no sense, why was he suddenly so worked up? It wasn't like he hadn't expected it sooner or later, John-Paul and Spike had been flirting with each other from the off.

Yet it still made him want to be sick. Not because of the fact it was his best friend kissing another man, but because it was his best friend kissing _someone._ He knew exactly what that feeling meant. After all the months of trying to deny it, he was finally facing it. Yet it was in the worst possible way. And now it was too late, he realised. Because now, John-Paul had moved on. Now John-Paul didn't want him.

Lost in a revere of his own thoughts; Confusion, Betrayal, Hurt, _Jealousy, _he headed back inside. Back home. He ignored it when Darren started mocking fun at John-Paul. Ignored it when Darren started his own rambles about Spike. He walked towards his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Because right now, all he wanted was to be alone.


End file.
